Secrets Left Untold
by Something. Not sure
Summary: When JJ finds herself at a gay bar dancing with a woman she freaks out and runs for the hills, she can't handle the idea of being gay. She goes on with her life and everything is normal until fait unites her with the woman of the bar. Will she be able to forget her fears and be happy? Or will the stigma of those around her prevent her from accepting herself?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! So, this is the first chapter of my story **_**Secrets left untold **_**(I'm probably going to change the title at some point). I wrote this chapter a while ago and it was originally in Spanish (my native language. I found it again and decided to keep writing it but I have gotten a lot more practice with writing in English than in Spanish recently so I had to translate it, so it's not good as I'd like it to be, hopefully the next chapters will be better. Fair warning, I'm not sure where I'm going with this so I might take a while to update, reviews will probably help me do it faster **

**I think Morgan and Reid will act a bit OOC in future chapters.**

As she took another sip from her drink and looked around the bar, Jennifer Jareau wondered what her family would do if they found out she was at a gay bar. Not her biological family, of course, but her real family, her team at the FBI. JJ had never been close to her family, but when she started working at the Behavioral Analysis Unit she had found a home, and now she felt she was going to lose it for what was, at least to her, nothing more than a stupid fantasy.

Meanwhile, across the bar, a red-haired girl named Camille was spending her time looking at other women; she was surrounded by her "friends", a small group of young, wealthy girls that she only kept around in order to have an excuse to get rid of unusually persistent, unwanted suitors. She was looking around the bar when her eyes fell on a shadow in the corner.

"Well, well, well, look what I found" she said.

"Who is it?" Asked one of her companions.

"Over there, the blond one who's watching her drink like it's going to tell her the meaning of life." She said pointing at her with her glass.

"She's cute" answered another girl. "But she's hardly your type, Camille."

"What do you mean she's not my type?" Asked the redhead, quite amused that this woman, whom she considered nothing more than a small asset, could think she knew her enough to know what her type was.

"Well, she's quiet and calm" Answered the girl. "You usually go for crazy, drunk girls who enjoy making a scandal."

Even though she didn't show it, Camille got a bit surprised at how accurate her description was, she did usually go for that kind of girl.

"You're right, she doesn't seem like she would have an easy time letting go" Said Camille. "Luckily, there's a way to fix that."

The redhead got up and started walking steadily towards the blonde. With green eyes and a nice figure, Camille was extraordinarily beautiful and aware of it, she had been raised by a very wealthy couple that had taught her to recognize her strengths and use them from a very young age. She approached the young woman's table and smiled when JJ looked up at her.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Hey" answered Jennifer shyly "go ahead, no one's using it anyway". _What are you doing Jareau?, _thought JJ, _you only came here to see what it was like, only because you thought seeing it would make you see reason and forget your supposed feelings, not to flirt with another woman._

"So" Started Camille "What's your name?"

"I'm Jennifer" Answered the blond "But everyone calls me JJ"

"Oh, that's too bad, I like Jennifer."

"You can call me that if you want"

Camille smiled "Really?" she said quite excitedly.

The blonde could not help but laugh a little at the other woman's behavior.

"It's very easy to make you happy, isn't it?"

"Yup" Answered the redhead. "And you wanna know what would make me even happier?"

"What?"

"Let me buy you another drink?"

Although the idea of having this conversation with a woman terrified Jennifer, she could not help but wanting to get to know her a little better, so she said yes.

Half an hour, and quite a few drinks later, JJ found herself dancing with Camille, she was jumping around and having a great time, to the point where she had forgotten all of her inhibitions. Suddenly, the mood of the bar changed dramatically when a slow song started to play.

"Can I have this dance?" Asked the redhead playfully.

"Of course," said JJ.

Camille grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against her body, while the blonde placed her arms around her neck. Jennifer's heart started beating like crazy; she had never felt something so strong for anyone, the body of the redhead fitted perfectly against hers, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle. JJ rested her head against Camille´s shoulder, and felt her do the same.

They danced like this for a while, until JJ felt that a weight was lifted from her shoulder, she raised her head to see what Camille was doing and found herself looking at impossibly green eyes. Going against all her instincts, Jennifer let herself get lost in them and didn't even think about moving away when she saw them getting closer. Their lips moved slowly towards each other's and, after what seemed like an eternity to both of them, they met in a slow and sweet kiss.

All of a sudden there was a song change and all of JJ's fears came crashing down on her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Camille when the blond pulled away. She started getting worried when Jennifer didn't answer. "Jennifer, what's wrong?"

"I… I can't do this." Said JJ, more to herself than to her alarmed companion.

"Jennifer ..." Camille tried to take her hand, but the blonde pulled away and went to her table, where she grabbed her things and practically ran out of the bar.

**Hope you enjoyed it, if you did please review!**

**Like I said at the beginning English is not my native language so please tell me if I made a mistake, just be nice about it **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone! I want start by thanking everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed this story.**

**This chapter is really short because I'm not really sure how to deal with the next ones, so I'm going to think that through and when I figure it out I'll continue, let me know if you have any ideas.**

**A little warning, Morgan and Reid act a bit OOC and there's cursing. Sorry that it's so short but I didn't want to take too long to update.**

It was a morning like any other at the BAU, Reid and Prentiss were already there, chatting when Morgan arrived. He was in a very bad mood and acting quite angrily. He left his things carelessly at his desk and sat down.

"What is it Morgan?" Asked Reid, it was quite unusual to see his friend act like this.

"It's this fags, I can't believe they're letting them get married, can't anyone see that they're dangerous?"

"I'm sorry?" Said Prentiss on a very offended tone, she had a couple of gay friends and was quite protective of them. "What do you mean dangerous?"

Even though they all knew that Morgan had been sexually assaulted as a child he rarely talked about it, so it was quite shocking when he said "Well I was raped by one of them."

A moment of silence passed.

"Morgan you can't generalize like that." Said Prentiss "What was done to you was horrible but it doesn't mean all gay people are rapists."

"Prentiss is right; research shows that gay and straight men are equally likely to molest children." Said Reid.

"Thank you" Said Emily, glad that at least one of her friends was being reasonable.

"That being said, I'm not quite comfortable with gay people, it's very irrational but they make me feel weird. I think they should be able to get married because my discomfort shouldn't jeopardize anyone's chance at a fulfilled life, but I wouldn't be happy if someone close told me they're gay."

JJ arrived just then and heard Spencer voice his discomfort. Her heart picked up with fear over what she'd done last night but she kept her emotions hidden, she couldn't let out those feelings around profilers.

"Hey guys. What's up with that topic?" Asked Jennifer.

"JJ, please tell me you don't think like this." Said Prentiss on a pleading tone.

She thought about it for a second.

"I think being gay is wrong." She answered in a toneless voice.

"There we go." Said Morgan with a satisfaction smile on his face.

"I can't believe you guys." Said Emily. It looked like she was about to say something else but Hotch interrupted.

"Everybody to the conference room."

**Hope you like it **

**I changed a few things from chapter 1 so if you want you can check that out.**


End file.
